mario_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Celisha
Celisha Star is the older adopted child of Rosalina. Born on November 20th, she lost her parents at 2 years old, but quickly found a home with Rosalina, who adopted her. As the years went on, she started to take after her mother, but not completely. This had lead some to calling her "kid Rosalina." She doesn't really do much with power ups, as she can literally do anything with her wand. Despite this, she does actually like using the cloud flower quite a bit. Celisha is © JacobH.5840. Biography Celisha was born on November 20th in the Mushroom Kingdom. She quickly became quite smart, surprising her parents quite a bit. However, when she was 2, her parents were killed by Bowser's minions after his last invasion. She did manage to get away from it all, but didn't know what to do. She wandered around, rejecting anybody who was willing to take her in. She gained quite a reputation in the kingdom, becoming known as the "independent young wanderer." After two months, she stumbled into Princess Peach's castle. Rosalina, Mario, Luigi, and Peach were having dinner at the time, and noticed the baby in a nearby hall. Rosalina walked over, and before saying anything, Celisha immediately smiled. After a discussion between the four, Rosalina officially adopted Celisha. After taking her back to her new home, Celisha got along great with her new mother. she took quite an interest in the wand her stepmother always carried around. Rosalina took notice of this, letting Celisha use it from time to time. On her sixth birthday, Celisha would gain two surprises. First, her mother gave Celisha her own wand to use, which she became absolutely ecstatic about. Her second surprise was quite big - a new stepsister. The then 4 year old sprixie, Giani, had fled her parents recently, and chose to live with Rosalina. Rosalina, of course, adopted her too. Celisha was so excited to have a sibling, very often playing with Giani. Just like how Celisha would often be allowed to use her stepmother's wand, she often let Giani use hers. During that time, Celisha decided to try out the cloud flower, and she enjoyed it. To this day, it is her favorite power up. When Jane's birthday came around, Rosalina, Celisha, and Giani went over to celebrate. It was Celisha's first time ever meeting the Mario family. Celisha knew that Jane liked balloons, so she gave Jane the power to turn into a balloon using her wand. She would also give her another P balloon block at Jane's next birthday. After a while, her stepsister started to go out with Jane and Rose more often, leaving Celisha alone. She does still find time to do things with Giani, though. Physical description Celisha is 4' 6" in height with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair forms a kind of sideways V over her head, covering her ears. As for clothing, she goes with a design that is similar to Peach, but with a lighter and darker shade of blue, instead of Peach's lighter and darker pink. Her emblem is the same as Rosalina; a silver five-point star with a yellow circle in the center. Powers & Abilities Celisha currently has no known natural powers. I say natural because she has all sorts of powers in her wand, which she uses almost all the time. As she often used her stepmother's wand before she got hers, she has a lot of experience with wands and knows how to control them well. Celisha cloud wiki image.png|Celisha with the cloud flower, her favorite power up